Tournée
by atadalove
Summary: -Soy altamente criticada por los hombres. No debería estar junto a mí. / -Pero, ¡te necesito! –Ella miró sus ojos. / -¡No estás en peligro! / -¡Mi corazón lo está! / -Yo ya tengo un compañero, es ChatNoir. Lo siento. / -Eres tan astuta, mi Lady. Sabes cómo mantenerme interesado en ti. / Reto #2 Travel with ChatNoir, del grupo de Facebook: *-Miraculous-Fanfictions-*


Hola a todos. Este es mi primer Fic sobre la serie Miraculous: las aventuras de Ladybug.

Originalmente está hecho para un reto y trata sobre un reino de esos antiguos.

Me gustó escribirla, y espero que a ustedes les encante también.

* * *

 **Autora:** Atadalove

 **Declaimer** : los personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo los robo de vez en cuando.

 **Palabras:** 998 (Según Word)

Este Drabble participa en el **Reto #2 Travel with ChatNoir** , del grupo de Facebook: ***-Miraculous-Fanfictions-***

 **Advertencia:** Cuidado con las faltas ortográficas. Pueden provocar cáncer de ojos. XDDD

Ok, no. Pero perdonen si se me escapó una.

* * *

 **Tournée**

 **.**

 **.**

Era ruidoso. Aún se preguntaba por qué había accedido ir al bar de su amigo en una noche tan concurrida como ésta. Había dejado sus obligaciones y viajado en carruaje todo el día para asistir a la apertura del Bar de su amigo Nino.

Esta salida aventurera le saldría cara cuando su padre, el Rey, se enterase.

-¿No te diviertes Adrien, amigo?

Ese es Nino. Amaba a su amigo, pero era un fiestero incurable.

-Sabes que lo mío no son las fiestas.

-¡Anímate hermano! –Le pasó un pedazo roto de un papel con una imagen. –Conseguí información de tu bicho. Es el único retrato jamás publicado de la Dama de Rojo. –Nino se colgó en su hombro. –Te dije que conseguiría una, ¿O no?

El papel tenía la imagen de una mujer vestida con un vestido sugerente de color rojo. Un sombrero embellecía su rostro enmascarado. Esa mujer era el ídolo de muchas mujeres. Un símbolo de libertad. Pero también era altamente criticada por muchos hombres como símbolo de promiscuidad.

-¿Cómo lo lograste? –Le preguntó a Nino.

-Conocí a la señorita que acosa a la Dama de Rojo. Es la única que tiene información detallada de ella, y esta imagen, mi amigo, es la portada de lo que ella llama "La prensa".

-¿La prensa?

Adrien estaba curioso. La imagen que tenía parecía un dibujo impreso. Aquella señorita debe tener acceso a la tecnología de imprentas que recién ha adquirido el reino. _Le estaba dando un buen uso._ Pensó Adrien.

-Así es. Ella quiere hacer algún tipo de red de información para todos. Bueno, seguiré con mi trabajo de anfitrión.

-No te excedas.

-¡Nunca lo hago!

Se alejó dejándole a Adrien la imagen. Éste tomó su copa y se acomodó en la barra a mirar con detenimiento a la Dama de Rojo. Una mujer que pasaba mucho tiempo ayudando a otros. Rescataba a carruajes siendo robados por bandidos, a mujeres a las que querían ultrajar, y a alguna que otra persona siendo poseía por una bruja que se hacía llamar "Ma'am Moth". La peor de las criminales y la más buscada en todo el reino.

-La Dama Roja. –Suspiró y acarició la imagen. –Me gustaría saber quién eres sin esa máscara.

-Una mujer común y corriente. –Le respondieron. Él miró a la mujer sentada a su lado. –Hola. –Le saludó ella.

No se había dado cuenta de que alguien se sentaba a su lado. ¿Desde cuándo estaría ahí?

-Hola señorita Dupain Cheng. No sabía que había sido invitada.

-No estoy invitada, pero mi amiga sí y vine representándola.

-¿Y su amiga es? –Inquirió.

-Lady Césaire. Es la autora de ese impreso en sus manos. –Le señaló el papel. –El artista que contrató hizo un buen retrato hablado.

-¿Usted también tiene participación en esto que se hace llamar "La prensa"?

La vio tomar un trago y sonreír.

-No sólo tengo que ver, soy la autora de dicha idea.

-¿Podría contarme más? –En su rostro había admiración.

-Príncipe Adrien, ¿ha venido aquí a informarse o a estar en una fiesta?

-¡Touché!

Alzaron sus vasos y brindaron. Empezaron a hablar de cosas comunes. Adrien ya no sentía el ruido del bar. Estar con su amiga Marinette le hacía sentir el mismo. Ella era la única mujer que le permitía dejar el título de príncipe.

Pero al escuchar botellas romperse estrepitosamente, cortaron su conversación.

 _-¡Te encontré maldito!_ –Exclamó un hombre. Todos dejaron de festejar al ver como este le lanzaba una botella a su víctima. _–Por tu culpa ya no tengo trabajo. Regaste rumores falsos de mí y mi familia._ –Le lanzó otra botella. Ésta le dio en el hombro.

 _-Te lo mereces. Sedujiste a mi esposa._ –Empezaron a golpearse.

-Aquí habrá problemas grandes. Debería haber una forma de comunicarse con el grupo de seguridad del pueblo. –Dijo Marinette a Adrien, quien tomó nota mental de lo dicho. –Hay que salir de aquí ya.

Sintió la mano de Marinette sobre la suya y luego un tirón que lo guiaba fuera del bar por la puerta de atrás.

-Hay que hacer algo. –Dijo él.

-Estoy haciendo algo. Mantengo a salvo al príncipe. Ahora ten cuidado, iré a buscar ayuda.

Se fue ante la oscuridad de la noche. Perdiéndose en la oscura manta de niebla.

-¡Qué mujer más valiente! –Exclamó. Un minuto después vio entrar a La Dama Roja al bar. Quedó fascinado al verla. La siguió dentro, pero ella ya tenía sometidos a los hombres que hace un rato habían profanado la fiesta. Ellos estaban sangrando.

-Caballeros, ambos estarán detenidos por un tiempo. –Hubo exclamaciones de júbilo por parte de todos los presentes. Todos la llamaban La Dama Roja. –Lo siento, pero no me gusta que me llamen así. No me siento yo.

-¡LadyBug! ¿Qué tal ese nombre?

Adrien había hablado lo suficientemente alto como para que le escuchen. La mujer de rojo lo miró y por un momento él vio su sonrisa. Su corazón se alegró. Ella era muy hermosa.

-Me gusta. Seré LadyBug. Gracias, Príncipe Adrien. –Hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo por la puerta.

-¡Espera! ¡LadyBug! –La siguió. Ella corría bastante rápido pero le pudo dar alcance al doblar la esquina.

-¿Por qué me seguiste? –Quiso saber, no le miraba los ojos.

-Sentí el deseo de no dejarte ir.

-Soy altamente criticada por los hombres. No debería estar junto a mí.

-Pero, ¡te necesito! –Ella miró sus ojos.

-¡No estás en peligro!

-¡Mi corazón lo está!

Hubo una pausa. Ninguno de los dos quiso romper el silencio que los acompañaba. LadyBug sonrió y puso una mano en la mejilla de él. Lo acarició ligeramente.

-Yo ya tengo un compañero, es ChatNoir. Lo siento, su Alteza. –Hizo una reverencia y antes de que él la atrapase, se fue usando su Yoyo.

Adrien estaba estupefacto ante lo que ella había dicho. Suspiró hondo y empezó a caminar lejos de ahí.

-Eres tan astuta, mi Lady. Sabes cómo mantenerme interesado en ti, con o sin mi máscara. Eres Purrrrfecta, LadyBug. Te amo.

.

.

Fin

* * *

Gracias por tomarse en tiempo de leerlo. Espero que mi próxima obra de ésta serie sea pronto.

.

Para los que no me conocen, soy escritora Naruhina que recién escribe de otra pareja fuera del Fandum de Naruto. Y suelo decir ésto:

 **Revew = Escritora feliz = Más capítulos**

 **Hasta la próxima. xoxo**


End file.
